The Chronicles of Narnia: The Sacrifice
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: If Rachel is taken as hostage . . . will Peter do whatever he can to get her back? Would he risk everything including his family and even his life to rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

Narnia: The Sacrifice

"Where did you say the stag went, Ed?" Susan asked.

"It went west and into the Shuddering Woods . . . I watched it!" He exclaimed.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining?" Lucy said giggling.

"He wasn't . . ." Peter said trotting up to them on his cream colored unicorn, "Because I saw it as well."

They were in the outskirts of the Shuddering Woods, all on horseback. Peter's blonde hair was now almost to his shoulders as well as Edmund's. Lucy's hair was to the middle of her back and Susan's was just a little longer.

"Where's Rachel?" Susan asked.

"Oh . . . she's coming." Peter replied turning around and looking at me.

I was in my favorite morph, the Gryphon. I circled around and landed beside Peter, as he got off his unicorn. I morphed into myself. The breeze was wonderful and I let it blow my blonde, wavy hair across my face. My hair was almost past my butt. The dress I wore was white with silver linings and sequins. I had my silver crown in my hair and wore it proudly. Susan and Lucy let loose their horses' reigns and got off. They walked into the woods. Edmund watched Peter and I for a few seconds, then followed the girls.

We have all been ruling for two years now. Peter and I have resumed the responsibility for caring and looking after the others. Lucy and Susan, of course, take care of the wounded and sick, and Edmund cheers everyone up and tries to keep everyone on the brighter side of things. This is truly becoming the Golden Age, which Aslan described from the prophecy. These past two years have given us enough time to mature into the roles that were given to us. We have gained much knowledge of Narnia and of ourselves. We have learned of Narnia's inhabitants and their location, and because of that, we have even made friends with some peculiar creatures. Lucy's best friend, other than me, is, of course, Mr. Tumnus. Susan's best friend is a mermaid called Sylvia. Peter's best friend is Oreius, our general. I've made friends with all of the living creatures here in Narnia, just about. I travel quite a lot. But my best friend is Edmund. He had made a mistake two years ago, but since that mistake, he has been my best friend and we have told each other all sorts of secrets. He's the one that keeps me in a good mood, well other than Peter. No matter what mood I'm in, he always finds a way to make me laugh. Lucy is also a good person to hang out with if you are upset. She'll think of the most entertaining things to make you smile, or she will cry along with you. She has grown so much over the past two years, it's just amazing. She's pretty mature for her age and she's a gorgeous little girl. She had turned eleven a few weeks ago.

"Um . . . . Rae?"

"Yes? Sorry . . . I was just . . ."

"Daydreaming again?" Peter asked with a weak smile.

The dreams that I have been having has been about Edmund finding a girl who stumbles into Narnia.

"I'm . . . no . . . not dreaming. I'm just thinking about the things that have past." I said reassuringly.

Peter looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. I promise."

He saw no lie, and so he smiled.

"Alright . . . let's go catch up with Ed and the girls."

He grabbed my hand and led me into the forest. We walked into the forest for a ways and did not see anyone.

"Lucy! Ed! Where are you?" I called out.

"I'm coming!" Lucy's voice rang out.

There were a few sounds of vegetation being crushed and then Lucy and Susan came out from behind a bush.

"Where's Ed?" Susan asked.

"He's not with you?" Peter said laughing nervously.

"Rachel! Come quick!" Edmund yelled.

Ed has a mature voice now, I'm still getting used to it. I ran in the direction his voice came from.

"Rachel wait up!" Peter said, but I was already gone.

I dodged some trees and jumped over a few bushes. I got whipped in the face by a twig and a thorny bush attacked me, giving me quite a few bloody scratches. I ran and began to get dizzy. I fell to the ground.

**Flash**

"I don't care what you have to do to kidnap her, just do it . . . ."

"Yes, Sire."

A horrid laughter reeked through the air.

"I'm coming, soon-to-be-Queen." Hissed a dark male's voice.

**Flash **

"Rae? Are you alright?" Peter asked looking at me.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, having a worried expression on her face.

"I had vision . . . "

Peter looked at Lucy and then back at me.

"Like the ones with the little girl?" Lucy asked.

"No . . . much different. There was a very low sinister voice that rand through my head. He's looking for one of us . . . a human I'm sure."

"Which one of us?" Susan asked.

"All I know is that whoever this guy is . . . he's searching for a soon-to-be-Queen."

"But we're all Queens already . . . . " Susan said.

"Well, typically Rachel isn't a Queen; she's the Guardian of the Royal." Peter corrected.

"Rachel! Come here!" Ed yelled in an annoyed tone.

I quickly jumped off the ground and ran just a few more yards and came to a clear area where there weren't any trees. I saw Edmund standing over a girl . . . in fact it was the girl from my dreams. She had shoulder length of dirty blonde hair. She was kind of scrawny, but very cute.

"Is that the—" Peter began to ask.

"Yes . . . she's the girl from my dream."

The girl was curled up on the ground, sleeping like a brick.

"Ed, pick her up . . . Peter you can help. We'll take her to Cair Paravel."

"Alright." The guys replied, sighing.

"Ed, I want you to hold on to her as your riding."

"Okay."

I turned into my centaur morph and helped Peter put the girl in front of Edmund as he sat on Philip, his horse.

"Let's go before she wakes up." I said.

Everyone climbed up onto their horses. They all began to head towards Cair Paravel. I ran next to Ed keeping the girl from falling out of his arms. Eventually I took her out of his arms and held her in mine because he wasn't doing a very good job. My breathing began to get heavy and I began slowing down . . . .


	2. Meagan Brakefield

**Flash **

"We are getting closer . . . once you find her and capture her . . . we'll need to think of a way to capture the others so she'll cooperate."

**Flash **

Suddenly someone shook me wake.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes and saw Lucy and Peter hovering over me. I looked around and found that I was laying in my bed, in my huge chamber at Cair Paravel.

"How . . . how did I get here?"

"Well, you changed into your normal self and then passed out a few miles away from reaching Cair Paravel . . . ." Peter began to say.

"Peter carried you the rest of the way." Lucy finished.

Peter glared at Lucy as if she just told me one of his secrets.

"How's the girl?" I asked.

"She's doing fine . . . in fact she's in the guest room, talking with Ed." Peter said," This is the second time you have been knocked out cold . . . What's going on?" He looked into my eyes and gave the look of concern that made my heart pound.

"Have you found out her name?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Yes . . . it's Meagan Brakefield. Please try not to change the subject."

"Let me guess . . . she's about fourteen years old?" I asked directing the question to Lucy.

"Yeah . . . how did you know?" She asked amazed.

"Lucky guess, I guess." I said innocently shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, she wants to meet you . . ."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, after she woke up, we introduced ourselves and asked how she came to Narnia."

"What did she say?" I asked, now interested.

"She said that she was looking at a picture of a forest . . . and then the picture came to life. When she found herself in Narnia, she began to get scared and began running around searching for the picture frame. She was so tired after running around for hours and panicking, that she collapsed on the ground. She said that right before she fell asleep, she saw a white stag watching her."

"That was the stag we were chasing. I bet it was showing us where Meagan was sleeping."

"After she shared her story, we thought it was only fair that she heard ours. We told her about Narnia and how we are King and Queens' of it. We also told her about how you and Ed saved and how she got here—"

"Saved her . . . . from what?" I asked, now confused.

"Edmund said that when he came across her there were a few dark dwarves trying to drag her off. As soon as you yelled, they ran off . . ." Peter said.

"Dark Dwarves?" I asked.

"You don't think that . . . she might be the one **they** are after . . . do you? After all . . . Ed might begin to like her . . . she might be the soon-to-be-Queen." Lucy said gasping at the thought.

"She's right. . . that's possible . . . only I had another vision. The voice said to "capture the other so she will cooperate" . . . do you think she is that close to us?" I asked.

"Maybe not to _us_ . . . but to Ed, she's already pretty comfortable with." Peter said," Now, the visions . . . are they the reason you keep passing out?"

"Yes . . . I-I think they are a warning."

Lucy leaned over and began to whisper into my ear.

"Meagan already told me she thinks that Edmund is cute."

"Wow. She's a forward little thing, isn't she?"

"Come on . . . you have to meet her!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Alright, alright . . ."

Lucy grabbed my hand and jerked me out of bed and dragged me down the hall and into he guest room.

"Meagan, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Meagan." Lucy said introducing us.

Big innocent blue eyes looked up at me. She was so adorable! I loved her immediately, as I did Lucy.

"Hullo!" I said smiling.

"Oh! You have an awesome British accent too! This is so cool!" Meagan said excitedly.

"Where are you from?" I asked, almost giggling at her accent.

"Well . . . I'm from Montana, in the U.S"

"Oh . . . I'm from London and . . . they are from Finchley."

"Um . . ."

"Oh . . . England . . . We're all from England."

"Oh . . gottcha!" She winked.

"D-Do you want a tour of Cair Paravel?" I asked.

"Why yes . . . that would be cool!" She said excitedly.


	3. The Rooms Fit For Kings and Queens

I helped her out of bed and so, with everyone following, we went into Susan's room. She has beautiful Teak furniture. Everything she has is made out of that wood, even her floor. She has a dressing corner, where you go behind a wooden curtain and change. She has a dresser with a mirror, a couch and even an end table. She also has a big bookcase, but the books were not made of wood. Otherwise, she would be getting splinters all the time. She had a rug on the floor with different color green. She had a couch, that was green silk and her bed outfit was green silk. Her bathroom was pretty too. Instead of everything being made out of porcelain, like in England, It was made out of Emerald. Her sink was Emerald, her bathtub, her separate shower, even her toilet. Talk about sitting on money. Susan stepped in front of us and showed Meagan around her room.

So about five minutes later, we moved on to Lucy's room, which had the same things in it. Lucy's wood was cedar, so as soon as you opened her door, the scent of Cedar enters your nose. It always smells good. Her room was completely Cedar except her silk bed outfit, which was a purple. Her rug was different colors of purple, and her bathroom was Amethyst.

Then, we walked over to Ed's room. He had about the same things as Lucy and Susan's except the dresser with a mirror. He has the dresser but he doesn't need two mirrors. His only mirror is in his bathroom, Peter's as well. His type of wooden furniture is Cherry and everything that wasn't Cherry wood was a blue silk, except his rug of course, which was all different sorts of blues. His bathroom was Sapphire.

Peter's room is my favorite room personally. Because he is High King, he has the biggest room. His room is made out of Birchwood and his bed outfit was red silk. His rug was different colors of red, and his bathroom is Ruby. His room is just amazing. Birchwood goes so well with red. It took him a few more minutes for Peter to show off his room, since his was bigger than the rest.

My room it just a little bigger than Peter's because mine has a balcony. A witch needs her space, especially if she can turn into animals. I walked into my room and had everyone stare at me. I kind of blushed, because I'm not that fond of attention. For some reason everyone loves my room the most. My bed has a canopy that drapes along all the sides of the bed and touches the floor. They are really cool because they are kind of like curtains. The material is silver silk and my bed outfit is pure white silk. It's good thing I'm clean crazy, otherwise that poor outfit would be really dirty. The wood I have is Mahogany, my personally favorite wood. It's really pretty and it goes really well with white. I have a fire place at a safe distance from my bed; the fire helps me get to sleep like music does you. I went to the side of my bed and on my end table I picked up my crown and I quickly put it on my head. I've gotten so used to wearing it, it bugs me if I'm not. My rug is white and silver and it is made out of faux fur so it's really soft and fluffy. My bathroom is Diamonds. Then there is a huge, thick curtain that leads to the balcony. Once you take five minutes to try and push aside the heavy material, your breath will be taken away at the balcony's magnificent view. You have the view of the sea to the east, the mountains to the south and the forest to the west. There is a bench to your left and then one to your right as you step further out onto the balcony. On the tope section of the balcony, in the middle, there is an opal water fountain that is a lion. As you walk down four stairs and you're on the second portion of the balcony you have a rail made out of pearl as a guard around the balcony. The view just takes my breath away every time I step out on the balcony, it's so beautiful. I showed Meagan my room and talked to her through my mind.

"How are you talking to me without your lips moving?" She asked.

"Well, you know how we told you she had powers?" Edmund said.

"Yes . . . "

"She's telepathic . . . she can speak to you through her mind to yours."

"Awesome."

I smiled and looked at my beautiful view again.

"What are we going to do now?" Meagan asked.

"Let's visit the Great Hall." Peter suggested.

"What's that?" She asked.

I straightened the crown on my head as everyone else did.

"That is where our thrones are." I answered.

"Oh."


	4. The Fire

Peter led us through my room, down the hall, down some stairs and into the Great Hall. Oreius came out of no where and he was short of breath. He stopped in front of me and bowed.

"Rachel, there is a fire . . . it was not caused naturally . . . someone started it, but I don't know who . . . but it's heading this way at an extraordinary pace."

I let everyone call me Rachel, they don't have to call me "your majesty" or "your highness" I just feel better if everyone calls me Rachel.

"How far away is it?" I asked in my serious tone.

I only get into this tone when duty calls. I am the Royal Guardian and I must protect the royal, even though I would do it any way.

"Fifty kilometers, west."

"Alright . . . guys stay here . . ."

I turned into the gryphon morph, that I only know too well. Oreius ran down the stairs that led off the balcony. I jumped onto the railing and then turned to look back at everyone.

I'll be back, don't worry. While I'm gone entertain yourselves. 

Peter smiled at me. I turned around and jumped off of the balcony and spread open my wings. I was soon heading towards the smoke. I saw Oreius underneath the canopy of trees, following me. I did a twist in the air and dove into the forest. I quickly landed on the ground and turned into my centaur morph. I inhaled a lot of smoke, and began to cough.

"Are you alright!" Oreius yelled over the roar of the fire.

I coughed a bit more and my eyes began to water.

"I'm fine!"

I evaporated the fire into my hands. Even though the smoke remained, the fire disappeared. I lifted my hands toward the burnt trees and shrubs. As I lifted my hands towards the sky, new trees and shrub began to grow. I continued lifting my hands higher into the air until the trees and shrubs were fully restored. I was still breathing in smoke. My lungs felt as if they were collapsing. I waved my hands and a gust of wind came and blew the smoke away. I began to fall to the ground again.

** Flash **

A huge dark green dragon was walking towards a huge cave at the base of a mountain.

"The fire didn't last as long as I planned. I was hoping it would be a distraction and a challenge . . . I suppose I underestimated a little too much."

A few dwarves came out of the cave and escorted the dragon into the cave.

"What now, Seifer?" One dwarf asked.

"Just wait. The opportunity will not pass by us this time."

** Flash **

"Rachel, Are you alright?" Oreius asked.

"Uhn . . "

"Do I need to get the High King?"

"No . . no . . that won't be necessary . . . "

"Would you like some assistance?" He asked as I stood up.

"No. Thank you, though."

Still in my centaur morph, I turned back towards Cair Paravel.

"Thank you for telling me about the fire."

"You are welcome."

"Let's hurry and get back. Peter is going to want to know what's going on . . ."

"You know who started the fire?"

"Yes."

I reared up and then took off running with Oreius right behind me. I would have been at Cair Paravel a long time ago if I was in my gryphon morph. But running with Oreius is always fun too. I mean honestly, how many times do you get to run with a centaur?

"Did you know that King Peter . . . . talks about you . . . all the time?" He said as he dodged a few trees.

"No, I didn't . . . . What does he say about me?"

"I'm not supposed to tell but, he says when he can't sleep, he sneaks into your chamber. He says that he can always sense when you are not asleep. He says that when he sees you out on your balcony, he could weep at the sight of your beauty."

"He sure has been more . . . . loving lately . . ."

Oreius gave me a confused expression.

"He's been showing me more affection than normal."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know . . . . just . . . something's up . . . "


	5. The Love That's Not Really There

Soon after, we came up the steps to the Great Hall.

"What happened?" Peter asked as soon as he saw me.

"I think we're all in grave danger." I said.

"Why?" Susan asked.

"Did you have another vision?" Peter asked.

He knew my emotions better that anyone here, he could always sense it when something is up.

"Yes, it has been a dragon named Seifer, who has been talking in my visions. It was Roetumah who started the fire . . ."

"Why?" Meagan asked.

"He said that he was hoping the fire would be a challenge and a distraction . . ."

"For who . . . or what?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm not sure . . . but I think Meagan is who they want . . ."

It was about bed time so we all were about to get ready for bed.

"Alright . . . I have a plan. I think we should all sleep in one room. It will be the last thing the Dragon will expect." Edmund suggested.

"But Seifer wants all of us . . . wouldn't that make his job easier?" Peter asked.

"We could have a few centaurs guard each room. The enemy would have a hard time choosing which room." Susan suggested.

"But all they would have to do is look in the windows." Lucy said.

"We could use my room . . . I could pull down the giants curtains between my bath room and the balcony." I said.

"Yeah . . . that could work." Ed agreed.

"Alright, let's do it." Peter said, "Everyone needs to go to their room, get their blankets and pillow and close the curtains over their windows."

Everyone ran up the stairs and into their chambers and did as they were told. I opened my door and left it open. Everyone got ready for bed. I hopped into the shower and washed myself and my hair. I got out dried my self off and put on a white silk nightgown that almost dragged on the floor. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. Everyone quickly came back, wet from their short shower and began making little beds on my fluffy rug. Peter came through my door and shut it behind him.

"The guards are in position. Oreius is guarding our door. He will knock twice if anything out of the ordinary comes along."

"Alright . . . this may be our schedule for the next few nights . . . there is no telling of exactly when Roetumah plans to strike. If he does, we will be a few steps in front of him." I said.

"What will we do if Oreius knocks?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"We will escape from the balcony." Peter said," I have already told Oreius about our plans."

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Susan asked.

"Of course it was . . . Peter has to tell Oreius everything . . . even his secrets about Rac—" Edmund never got to finish because Peter quickly cut him off.

"Shut up Ed! Just shut up! Oreius would never tell anyone anything!"

It was the first time Peter had yelled at Edmund in two years.

"Come on guys. We need to stick together . . . everything is going to be alright." I comforted," We are a family . . . we have to stay that way. Now, let's get some rest."

No one said anything else. I walked over to my bed and crawled in. I untied the curtains and let them close, leaving me in complete darkness. I always have my curtain open, at least the side that is facing the door. The side that faces my fireplace is always open so I can fall asleep, but I didn't want to keep anyone else awake.

I twisted and turned trying to get in a comfortable position so I could fall asleep, but since I didn't have a fire going, I couldn't get to sleep. Tonight had a different feeling, though. I had a feeling deep down inside, that something horrible was going to happen, and this time Aslan wasn't going to be here to help. I opened my curtains and quietly got out of bed. I pushed aside the curtain that covered my window. It was only about 12:43 in the morning. I'm never going to get any sleep. I closed the window curtain and began to step over everyone to get to my bathroom. I slipped between the curtains that led to the balcony and came out into the moonlight.

"Hullo moon." I whispered.

I walked down to the bottom portion of the balcony and leaned against the railing, gazing upon the moon's beauty.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice whispered.

I quickly turned around and saw Ed coming through curtains. He walked to me and leaned against the railing as well. He looked at the sea. I looked at his eyes. Maybe it was just me . . . or the moonlight, but his eyes seemed to gleam an unnatural color, they looked dark green, and his eyes are really brown.

"So? What are you up to?" he asked, now looking at me.

His eyes were out of the moonlight, but they still appeared dark green. Man, I must be tired.

"Well . . . I can't get to sleep. I haven't had much since these visions . . ."

"You don't look it."

"Thanks."

"It's true, you're always beautiful."

"What?"

Ed smiled down at me, he was a few inches shorter than Peter, but was still taller than me. His eyes seemed to glow, now. That worried me.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Why . . . why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

He moved closer to me. I suddenly didn't feel comfortable around him. He wasn't being himself. I looked at the ground and backed away from him. I looked up at him and then stared through him, like I once did two years ago.

**Flash **

Peter was talking to Oreius around the corner, Edmund was eavesdropping.

"I want to ask her to marry me . . . but how?"

"King Peter, you have already won her heart . . . maybe you shouldn't worry about it. Just wait for the moment to come naturally."

Edmund moved away from Peter and Oreius.

"He hasn't quite won her heart yet. I'm going to push her in the direction she should go." He whispered to himself, smiling.

**Flash **

"Why would you want to do something like that?" I asked him.

His eyes moved from mine to the curtains. Then he suddenly leaned forward and his me. I shoved him to the ground and wiped my mouth off.

"What are you doing!" I asked as he looked up at me, with his dark green eyes.

Edmund turned his head towards the curtains. I followed his gaze and saw Peter peeking through the curtains. Oreius had said something about Peter could somehow sense when I was awake. Oh no, Peter saw Ed kiss me!

"Peter . . . it's not what you think . . ." Was all I could say.


	6. The Capture

Peter came out from behind the curtains and walked toward Ed and me.

"Then what was is?" He asked as he looked quickly from my eyes to the ground.

"_He _kissed _me_!" I stressed.

"Y-you like him more than me?"

"I never said that!" I screamed, my eyes began to fill with tears.

"You didn't have to; I see it ion your eyes every time he is near you."

"That's because you're always with him! Look into my eyes now. You can always tell when I am lying. Look into my eyes when I tell you I love you!"

"I can't . . . "

"Peter! Please!"

"No . . . ."

Peter turned away from me. I glanced sinisterly at Edmund, who looked at the ground with a smile. I heard of few of his thoughts enter my mind, but they were not what I thought they were going to be. One thought said, "It's not me!" and "Why can't I control myself? What is wrong with me?"

"I just really hope you're happy with what you have done." I growled.

Edmund just stared at the ground. I turned into a gryphon and quickly jumped off my balcony rail and flew towards the forest. First I find out that Peter wants to ask me to marry him, and then a few seconds later he hates me. What was with Edmund! He's supposed to like Meagan, not me! Peter is the one who is supposed to like me. Aslan, where are you when I need you? Suddenly I felt warmth inside my heart as I flew above the trees.

"I am with you, child. I am in your heart, and there I will stay." Aslan's voice rang through my heart.

I flew down through the canopy and landed on the soft ground. I turned into my regular self and sat down against a tree and pulled my knees into my chest.

"What is going on? Ed is not himself . . ."

Then I thought about it. Peter was going to ask me to marry him . . . . wouldn't that make me . . a Queen? Was I actually the soon-to-be-Queen?

"Oh my God." I whispered.

I'm the one Seifer is after! This was the whole idea: the fire was just a little bump on the road, to get us to think that this Seifer is not very bright. He's actually very smart; he used mind control on Ed to get Peter to hate me. Seifer wanted . . . to get me . . . to be alone . . .

"Oh my God." I whispered again.

I stood up and began to turn into my centaur morph. I started to run towards Cair Paravel when suddenly something tripped me. I flew into the ground. A dark figure wrapped around a cloth around my eyes. Then, I felt more of them. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and then realized it was an Elixir. I felt them myself turn to normal, though I didn't do it. I felt them dragging me away, the opposite way I was heading. This is it. I'm captured.

"No!"

I began to fight. I twisted and turned my wrists to try and get free. The dark dwarves wrapped vines with thorns.

"Peter!" I screamed.

The dwarves quickly put a cloth in my mouth. I struggled to get free when a blow hit me on the back of my neck . . .


	7. Peter's Mistake

I felt sharp needles stabbing me on my arms.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Ed was rubbing his head and then looked at me.

"Peter . . . . w-what am I doing out here?"

I felt anger fest up inside me.

"You kissed Rachel! That's what you were doing!"

"Me? No way! That's just gross! She's my best friend!"

"I watched you with my own two eyes!"

"Really? Cause' the only thing I remember was Rachel saying that This Seifer guy might be after Meagan. I remember getting upset and then hearing a dark, sinister voice in my head."

"What did it say?"

"It said it was all just a dream."

"But it wasn't . . . was it?"

"No, I couldn't control my arms, legs . . . or anything for that matter. The only thing I still had were my thoughts, of course, it felt as if I had no privacy as well. As if he could rummage through my memories when he pleased. The next thing I knew, I'm here on the balcony with you . . . getting yelled at."

"Ed, I'm sorry I accused you."

"Oh . . . it's . . alright . . ."

"Wait . . . do you think that—"

I was cut short by a pain in my heart so unbearable, I fell to my knees in agony. Tears came to my eyes. Someone called out my name, through my heart. The only person that could possibly do that is Rachel. I could hear her voice echo through my heart.

"Peter!"

Then I felt a blow on the back of my neck. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. My heart was silent after the blow. As if something happened to her to make her stop screaming.

"Rachel . . . she's in trouble." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been captured. Somehow Seifer knew I was going to ask her to marry me. He also managed o get a hold of your mind. He made you kiss her, in front of me, to make me mad at her, so she would run. That was the perfect opportunity to capture her alone."

"But why didn't he capture us while he was at it?"

"Maybe he wants to shed blood first."

"What are you talking about?"

"A challenge . . . he wants a duel."


	8. Seifer

"Wake up!" Said a low sinister voice.

I woke up and found myself with thorned vines around both ankles and wrists. Actually, the vines went from my wrists to almost my elbows. The vines around my ankles wrapped up to my calves. They wall hurt . . . really bad, but fortunately the vines were long enough for me to stand up or sit on the ground, or take two and a half steps forward . . . but that was it. I could barely move, though. The thorns would cut deep into my flesh. I was in a cave that had quite a few lit candles and in the back of the cave was a huge dragon laying on a cloth. I looked deep within his dark green eyes and knew who it was. I quickly looked away and noticed that right across from me was a spare room . . . just looking at it gave me chills. I looked to the left and saw the exit of the cave which had lots of trees outside of it.

"Welcome to my domain." Said Seifer.

I turned and looked at him, now sitting up on the overly large cloth.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Why . . . haven't you figured it out yet? It's your powers of course."

"No way! Develop your own!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your "Aslan" killed the Witch before I could get mine."

"I'm sorry to hear that . . . . oh wait . . . no I'm not." I said bluntly.

Seifer extended his neck out and he looked at me straight in the eyes. I could tell he didn't have much of a comeback.

"You will be . . . you will be." Was all he said.


	9. Peter's Plan

"So are you saying that Rachel was captured? And Seifer didn't capture all of us at the same time because he wants to play first?" Susan asked astonished.

" . . . Uh . . Yeah, yeah that sounds about right." Ed nodded.

"We are wasting time. We have to save her." I said, a bit annoyed.

We had gone over this four times already. I heard Meagan whispering to Lucy.

"This is so romantic! It's like Peter is a Prince set out to rescue his Princess from the mean dragon."

I glanced at Ed as he was eyeing Meagan.

"_Oh yeah . . . I know that look. He likes her. I know because I know I had that same expression when I first saw Rachel._" I thought.

"So what do you propose we do?" Susan asked.

"Well . . . I'm going to challenge Seifer to a duel."

"That's it?" Lucy asked.

"No. I'll have him distracted along with Ed and Susan as you two go inside his domain and you will get Rachel out."

"But where does this dragon live?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure . . . but I'm sure Rachel can tell me . . ."


	10. Black Heart?

"_Sure_ I will, whatever you say."

"Shut up fool! You'll soon find that your tongue will make a loved one pay dearly." He said an evil tone.

I closed my mouth and Seifer seemed pleased.

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

"Why do you want to capture Peter and the rest?" I asked, knowing already I would regret it.

"To make you cooperate, of course. If you don't give me your powers, I'll kill as many as I need to get it."

I quickly stood up even though the thorns dug into my flesh. I ran towards Seifer, though, the vines held me back with their painful thorns. I yelped, but only I seemed to notice it.

"If you even think about hurting _any_ of my family, I swear to Aslan you will regret it!" I growled sinisterly.

"Is that a threat?" He asked teasingly, knowing I couldn't reach him where he stood.

I felt my eyes turn black.

"No . . . it's a promise."

I tried to turn into my centaur morph, but I couldn't. I don't know why my powers weren't working. But then Seifer started to laugh.

"The Elixir my dwarves gave you. It prevents magic being done. In fact it makes your powers dormant unless I'm taking them out of you . . ."

"Then why don't you just do it?"

"Because, it has to be voluntarily given or at reluctantly. I can only get your powers if you say I can. Without your permission it is locked away inside your black hole of a heart."

"That's not true."

"What? That your heart is a black hole? Sure it's true."

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Jadis was right. You don't love Peter . . ."

"And just as I told her, you may be able to see into my mind, but never my heart."

"Then how do I know it's a black hole?"

"It's not! I love Peter!"

"Give me some proof." Seifer said, snickering.

"I sacrificed myself for him . . ."

"No, that was Edmund." Seifer said laughing.

"No . . . after that, even though I was already badly wounded, I gave my life for Peter. That's how the Witch was killed by Aslan. That was what weakened the Witches power."

"You lie!" Hissed the dragon.

"That was how Aslan came back to life, for sacrificing himself for Ed. I sacrificed myself for Peter. That represents love!"

Seifer thought for a moment and then chuckled.

"Smart girl."

I looked at him and then looked down. I had puddles of blood surrounding me from standing up and pulling against the thorned vines. It didn't start hurting until I saw the blood. I backed towards the wall and sat down carefully.

"Oh Peter, where are you? Come help me." I said aloud.

"I'm not sure that he loves you after what you did to him."

"Shut up! You made Ed kissed me! You framed me!"

Seifer chuckled as I closed my eyes. I put a protective aura around me and my mind to keep Seifer out.

Peter! I'm in a cave in the base of the mountains. If you come don't let anyone see you. If you do, he will capture you and kill . . . all of you. 


	11. Missing Her

Rachel was talking to me . . . I could feel it in my heart.

"Alright . . . I know where Rachel is."

"How?" Meagan asked.

"Rachel is telepathic . . . remember?" Lucy reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

"Did she tell you?" Ed asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked, confused.

"Tell you Seifer's plan?"

"Oh . . . the only thing she said was to not let anyone see us otherwise he will capture us, then kill us."

"Didn't we already suspect that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah . . . but she sounded scared. She's never scared of anything . . ."

"Not even death?" Meagan asked.

"She's already died once . . ."

"What!" She exclaimed as her jaw dropped.

"What happened was she sacrificed herself for Peter and I. Then, because of her sacrifice, was brought back to life." Ed explained.

Ed still doesn't know that Aslan also sacrificed himself for him. If he knew, he would feel even more terrible about his decision then he already does.

"Oh . . ."

"Anyways . . ." I said glancing at Meagan, "Something is up. She told me herself that the only things that she cares about are us and her mother. And since her Mum is not here, we can only assume one thing. Seifer must have threatened by the use of us . . ."

"What?" Lucy said, confused.

"Seifer must want something that Rachel has and the only way he can get it is by threatening to hurt us or kill us. That is why Rachel is scared. She's scared to loose us . . ." I explained.

"Well . . . it all fits now . . . the fire, the visions, Edmund . . . everything." Susan said.

I looked around Rachel's room. Life just isn't the same without her. What should I do? Have I thought all this through? If I go make a challenge to this guy, he might kill me . . . or worst. But then if I don't do this we may not be able to get Rachel back. Then he will get tired of her and kill her. And even thought I can't tell, I love her more than life itself. So I will do this. But what about the others? Will they suffer for the choice I have made? What if I do die and then they get caught? What will they do then?


	12. The Idea

**Flash**

Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Meagan attached to the wall with the same type of vines I had. Susan is missing . . . where is she?

"Are you guys alright?" I asked.

Peter looked up at me with red eyes as if he was about to cry.

** Flash **

I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on the ground. I must fell asleep. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. When I opened them again, a dwarf came towards me with a bowl of porridge.

"Oh . . . thank you." I said surprised as he handed it to me.

I looked around again and noticed Seifer was gone. Why on earth are they giving me food? Edmund said that when he was in the Witch's dungeon, he got frozen was and a completely disgusting sort of food that made him gag. Every time he thinks about it, it still makes him gag. But they are feeding me porridge. Oh well, I haven't eaten in a day. I was about to scoop some out when something surprised me.

"Don't eat it!" I heard a tiny voice from beside me say.

I looked and saw a small mouse.

"Oh . . . hullo, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Reepicheep, your highness. Please don't eat the porridge . . . they have put the chemical inside of it that takes away your powers." He squeaked.

"Oh . . . then what should I do with it? If Seifer sees the bowl full, he is going to force-feed me."

"That is why I have come to your assistance. I will do whatever I can to help, except chew through those vines. They are very poisonous and covered in thorns."

I looked behind the small mouse and saw a small hole. I wonder why I didn't notice that before.

"So what are we going to do with the porridge?" I asked.

He looked at me with his small, beady eyes and smiled.

"Put the bowl beside you, in front of my hole. Pretend you are eating it while I take as much as I can out of the bowl and store it in a huge spare room I have in my house."

"Thank you so much! If I make it through alive, you will be honored at my return. You might even have a place a Cair Paravel."

He smiled and was very pleased.

"Your welcome, My Queen." He said as he displayed a graceful bow.

"Oh, please call me Rachel." I said smiling, for the first time in a day.

I sat the bowl beside me and Reepicheep took out a huge wad of porridge and ran inside his hole. A guard walked by and so I pretended to be chewing a mouthful of porridge. The dwarf just gave me a grin and walked away. I turned around and looked at Reepicheep's hole. A few seconds later he came out.

"Reepicheep? Does your home lead you outside . . .like a back door or something?"

"Yes . . . why?"

"That's great . . . do you think once we get "done" with the porridge, that you could find a bird?"

"That could be possible . . ."

"I want the bird to send a message to the High King."

"You mean King Peter! Why yes o-of course I could do that."

He took another big ball of porridge and scurried into the hole. Reepicheep came back a few more times and then the bowl was finally empty.

"What would your Majesty . . . I mean Rachel, like to say on the message?"


	13. The Message

"Alright, I have a plan . . ." I said.

Everyone just stared at me.

"Well, go on then!" Ed exclaimed.

"Let's all sleep on it. It's 5:24 in the morning. We are all tired and it's not a very good idea to make plans that might kill us when we are half asleep."

"Wonderful idea, Peter." Susan said yawning.

I saw everyone's facial expression as they lie in their beds. Everyone was worrier, but not as much as I was. Everyone was loosing faith, but not as much as I was. The odds were greatly against us, but we have to take the chance. I sat on Rachel's couch and watched everyone restlessly fall asleep. I slowly and quietly walked to Rachel's bed and picked up her pillow. I went and sat back down on the couch. I buried my face in her pillow and smelled it. It smells just like her, the shampoo she uses smells like honeysuckle, my favorite scent. My eyes began to as they filled up with tears. I know I'm supposed to be strong, but the one thing that matters the most to me has been taken away. I will do whatever I can to get her back. I got up from the couch and lay on Rachel's bed, still smelling her aromas pillow. Rachel . . . . You don't know how much you mean to me . . .

I must have fallen asleep. I woke up and looked out the window at the sun. 9:31. Only four hours of sleep. By the time we went to sleep last night, Rachel is normally awake. I sat up and realized I was in Rachel's' bed, I had kind of forgot I used it. I quietly got out of her bed and walked across the room to the door. I silently opened the door and stepped into the hall. Oreius jumped in surprise.

"Sorry." I whispered as I shut the door behind me.

Oreius read the expression I had ironed on my face.

"Peter . . . what is the matter?" He asked concerned.

"Rachel . . . . she was captured last night, because of me." I said as tears whelped up.

"What! Peter why didn't you call me earlier?"

"Well, Ed kissed her in front of me . . . and I didn't realized Seifer had had Ed's mind under control. I accused her of loving him . . . so she ran off and . . . was captured . . . . "

"Well . . . what are you going to do about it?" He asked as he followed me down the hall.

I was trying to make my way to the dining room because breakfast is normally ready, but then I remembered that Rachel usually is the one that makes the breakfast this early.

"I'm not quite sure . . . . I want to challenge Seifer . . . but I don't want to loose and have everyone else get captured . . ."

"Peter, you can't give up."

"Who said anything about me giving up?"

Oreius stopped in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Peter . . . you can't give up . . . Rachel needs you. Believe me . . . I know her just as well as I know you. She _will_ forgive you."

I nodded in reply and looked at the ground. A tear began to roll down my face. I quickly brushed it away and looked back at Oreius. My attitude completely changed. Oreius smiled as he recognized my war attitude. I turned around, no longer hungry, and went into my room. I put on my chain mail and then my over shirt that was red with a golden lion across the chest. I walked over to my wall and took Rhindon off. I latched it around my waist and then took my shield off the wall. I latched the shield onto my arm. I was going to find Seifer's lair and set up a duel. I made sure my chain mail was correctly arranged and then I straightened up my over shirt. I walked out and went back into Rachel's room and got my crown, which was on the floor next to the small bed I had made before Rachel was captured. I silently walked out and closed the door again. I walked down the hall, down some stairs and into the Great Hall where Oreius met me. I don't know what I am doing. I haven't thought this all the way through. This is just a stupid idea, should I just give up?

"King Peter, are you sure this is a good idea?" Oreius asked.

"No . . . but it id the best I have. I'm not going to loose her again." I said as I began to walk out on the balcony from the Great Hall.

Suddenly a white dove landed in front of me on the rail of the balcony. The dove had a long, blonde hair in her beak. I immediately recognized it.

"Rachel." I said I took the hair from the bird.

My heart finally flowed with a little more faith and even some hope.

"Is Rachel alright?"

"She is my King, but it may not be for long. A very honorable mouse named Reepicheep has given me orders from soon-to-be-Queen Rachel, herself, to give you a message."

"Is Reepicheep trustworthy?"

"He helped Queen Susan and Queen Lucy untie the ropes around Aslan's body after he sacrificed himself. He is very trustworthy."

"Sorry . . . please continue."

"She says to you that Seifer is going to kill you if she does not give him her powers."

"What?"

"She has been given some chemicals which make her powers dormant. She can't use her powers unless it's transferring them to Seifer."

"What else did she say?" I asked, more worried about her than anything else.

"She also says she's fine and not to worry. If you are not there in time, she will understand." The dove finished with a sniffle. A small tear ran down her beak, "Also the Queen says she knows King Edmund was under mind control and don't worry I do know what she is talking about . . ."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and her Majesty got into a fight because King Edmund kissed her while his mind was being controlled. You yelled at her . . . . the news of the High King and the Balancer has spread quickly around Narnia. It is being said that you two are not together anymore . . ."

"What? . . . . now . . t-that's not necessarily true . . ."

"But then why did her Majesty run away when you falsely accused her?"

"_Oh my God._" I thought.

I made this happen. This is my entire fault. I accused Rachel, she ran away to hide from me and got captured. I laid her right into Seifer's hands.

"How could I be so blind!" I shouted at myself.

"Your Highness, there is one more part of the message that I should tell you before you blame yourself for what has happened . . ."

" . . . What is it?" I asked wearily.

"She says she forgives you and she still loves you. She says that she knows you didn't know about King Edmund at first . . . she didn't know either until she flew away. As soon as she figured it out, she was captured. She also says, it's not your fault at all for what has happened. Whatever is going to happen in the future, it will happen for a reason. Fate decided this. Aslan decided this."

My eyes filled up with tears.

"If I may say so, Milord, he Majesty has not given up on you . . . so don't give up on her."

How did she know about that?

"R-Rachel?" I asked in shock.

"Seifer is not the only one who can control minds. But at least I ask permission. Dove couldn't remember everything I wanted her to say to you. So I asked her if I could use her. That is why she had one of my hairs."

"Rachel, are you alright? Has Seifer hurt you?"

"No . . . not bad anyway. Seifer wants my power and his dwarves gave me an Elixir that forced me out of my morph and that is how they had captured me."

"How are you using mind control then?"

"The chemical is only temporary. They have been slipping it into the porridge that they have been feeding me. But Reepicheep has helped me get rid of it, without me eating it . . ."

"Alright . . ."

"But I'm afraid that if I morphed into an animal, even the smaller morphs, the vines that Seifer has wrapped around me, since they are touching me as I morph they will only morph with me. They are completely covered in thorns so either way I will be in pain. But don't tell anyone you have talked to me except family. I can't stay in mediation for long. Seifer will get suspicious. Tell everyone I love them."

"Take care . . . I'm . . . I-I'm so sorry."

"It's alright."

"I love you." I said as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Peter, I love you too."

"Listen to me, Rae. I will come. I promise. You once saved my life and risked your own. Now, it's my turn. I'm coming for you."


	14. Fear

I felt tears running freely down my cheeks.

"I don't care what the consequences are. I am going to save you. I love you and I will never let you slip trough my fingers again, I will never let you go again. Rachel, I love you." Peter said as a few tears ran down his face.

"I love you too." Was all I could say.

"I am going to save you, I promise."

"Y-you already did."

"Already did what?"

"You already saved me . . ."

"How?"

"By loving me."

"Oh . . . well I am also going to save you from Seifer."

"I thought you also said that you would never save me. AT least that's what you said two years ago."

Peter chuckled and then gave me a serious smile.

"Rachel . . . I have always loved you since I saw you behind us, getting onto the train, but now I love you more than life itself. You are the only thing that I can't live without. If you go, then so will I. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too. But I had better leave this mind, I think she's beginning to get sick."

"Rae, I love you and I will find you I promise."

"You cross your heart?"

"And hope to die . . . but not with the needle in my eye . . ." He laughed weakly.

"Goodbye . . . I love you."

"I love you too."

I left Dove's mind and quickly came back to mine. I looked around and made sure that Seifer had not come back yet. I still wonder what he is up to, it's making me nervous. I would rather him be busy with me than out where I can't see him. I wonder what plans Peter has. I know he has one. He always does for any occasion, no matter what it is for or about. He's so smart . . . that's one thing I love about him. I suddenly felt a small tug at my clothes. I turned and saw it was Reepicheep.

"Dove came back and told me to tell you something from Peter."

"What! What is it?"

"Shh! He said that he plans to challenge Seifer while Lucy and Meagan try to sneak in here to set you free. Susan and Ed are going to be cheering for him."

"Thank you, Reepicheep."

"He also says that he is going to follow Dove to where she met me."

"So is Peter here?"

"No, not yet. Dove just dropped by to make sure she remembered how to get here. But he's disguising himself. He's not going to be dressed as a Narnian but a Witch follower." He squeaked as he said 'White Witch'

"Alright. Thank you. Will you keep a look out on the entrance of the cave? As soon as he arrives report to me immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty . . . I mean Rachel."

He went through his hole. I guess he was going the back way. Peter is coming to challenge Seifer? And Seifer wants something that I cannot give? My powers are not a gift, they were learned. If Seifer wants them, he has to learn them. You can't just give someone your knowledge of something, they have to learn it. So basically, Peter is leading everyone into a trap, unless he happens to slay Seifer . . . and it's been two years since we have actually fought with swords. I'm sure that Peter is not as keen with them as he once was. This is all my fault. Because I am captured, Peter is going to risk his life along with everyone else's. Peter's plans almost always work, but this one will not. I've already seen the vision of everyone being capture, even though I'm not sure why Susan wasn't there. That makes me really nervous. Seifer suddenly came through the entrance of the cave and walked past me.

"Where have you been?" I asked curiously.

"Shut your trap! Where I have been is not your concern. The only thing you should be concerned about is which of your loved ones would you have die first . . ."

"What do you mean?" I asked, having a feeling of something I haven't felt in a long time.

"You have not gave me your powers yet, and time is running out. I'm about to go a capture your loved ones, and then you will get to pick which dies first."

"No! I will Refuse!"

"Either you choose or I will . . . ."

I felt my heart sink as Seifer lay on his cloth. He ignored me. All hope is lost. What was this feeling I was experiencing? . . . . Suddenly the word hit me . . . .

"Fear." I said softly.

For once in my Narnian years . . . fear has entered my blood.


	15. The Journey

"Your majesty!" I heard Dove's voice call out.

"I know! Just let me get on Belegerea first."

I mounted onto the bare back of the unicorn. As I did he made an 'umph' sound.

"Alright . . . now show me the way."

"Yes sire."

Dove kept a few yards ahead of me, just where I could see her. The disturbing clothes I had on were very uncomfortable, but what was worst was the fact that I had to wake up Susan and Lucy to tell them my plan, and then ask them for a "makeover" as they called it, to disguise my face. They had lots of fun, but I did not. How do girls wear makeup? It's so itchy and it's all over your face! I never knew girls wore so much of it! Of course, the reason why I had to wear so much is to make me look grotesque, like a goblin, and hopefully most girls that put on makeup don't want to achieve that. Dove was showing me the way to Seifer's lair. I was going to see if Seifer has heard the news that Peter and his oldest siblings were coming to challenge him tomorrow around 1:00. At least, that's what my plan is.

"Your Highness, may I suggest that you get off Belegerea? If Seifer sees you on him, I'm sure he's going to realize it's you . . ."

"Oh . . . how close are we?"

"Very close . . . in fact it's just around this batch of bushes."

I quickly climbed off of Belegerea.

"Will you stay here?" I asked.

"Of course, your Majesty . . . should I be expecting another rider?" Belegerea asked.

"I'm not sure . . . if there is an opportunity for me to get Rachel out I will take it."

Dove flew up into a tree.

"Once you see the entrance to the cave you'll be fine." And then she flew off.

I took in a deep nervous sigh; made sure my costume was correctly aligned, and then stepped out from behind the bushes.


	16. The News

I began to fall asleep because I was so tired, when a small squeak came to my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Reepicheep sitting in my lap. His beady eyes gazed upon me with excitement.

"He comes, your Highness! King Peter himself!"

"Shh! Keep it down. Now I want you to stay in your hole so you are not discovered."

"Yes, Milady." He bowed and quickly ran into his hole.

Seifer lifted his head up from his nap as a dwarf approached him.

"Sire, there is a goblin from the north who wishes to come and speak with you."

"Let him in." Boomed Seifer's voice.

"Yes, sir."

The dwarf ran out of the cave. A few minutes later he came back in with a ghastly looking creature. It didn't look like Peter. The goblin completely ignored me as he past by. Oh yeah, it's definitely Peter. I can tell by his walk. He walked up to Seifer.

"I am Tamprei from the north. I have come here to warn you of the unspeakable King Peter . . ." Peter said in a low, grumbling voice.

"And what of this news?" Asked Seifer.

"It is spreading quickly around Narnia that King Peter wishes to challenge you around 1:00 tomorrow . . ."

"Challenge _me_?" Seifer said laughing.

"But what for?" Peter asked, still keeping his voice well disguised.

"Why . . . it's for this beautiful Narnian flower, of course." Seifer said, nodding towards me.

Peter quickly turned around.

"So . . . why did you capture her?"

"Oh . . . she's the New Witch and I want her powers. Thanks to your message, I will know ahead of time. I will capture King Peter and his family!"

"Well . . . actually, Queen Lucy is not coming, she is going to take care of the new girl that came into Narnia."

"As long as I have King Peter and King Edmund, my plan will work." Seifer said.

"Yes, of course." Peter said and then he stepped towards me.

I played my part too. I scooted against the wall, away from Peter.

"So . . . this is the infamous, Rachel, the Royal Guardian."

"Yes, it is." Seifer said.

"This _King Peter_, of yours . . . is he worthy?" Peter asked me, staring within my eyes.

I know he saw the fear that rested within my eyes so I lowered them to the ground and sat silently on the floor.

"Stand when you are spoken to! Where are your manners, Witch!" Seifer screamed as he kicked me.

"That's not entirely necessary, Seifer. I'll just ask with a different approach . . . ."

Peter lifted my chin up; his deep, blue eyes glistened as if I was their light. His hands were soft, just as they used to be.

"Is King Peter worthy of your heart?"

I pushed his hand away from my chin and I painfully stood up.

"No . . . ."

"No?" Peter asked, confused.

"No . . . he's not just worthy of my heart but of my soul. He means more to me than anything else in this world . . . . . ." Whipped my head around and glanced menacingly at Seifer," If any tries to hurt them, I'm going to kill them. I'm going to rip them limb from limb."

"Well . . . um . . say do you want something to drink?" Seifer asked, changing the subject.

"That sounds great."

"I'll be write back."

"Alright."

Seifer got up and walked out of the cave. Peter kneeled beside me and took a piece of cloth that he had wrapped around his nose and mouth, like a veil. His skin that was being covered was normal. I guess he didn't want all of his face covered in makeup.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"I-I'm fine."

Peter looked at my arm and legs. They were all bloody from the thorns on the vines.

"Oh my God." He said.

"Don't worry about that. Now are you sure about your plan? I had a vis—"

"Yes, I'm sure. Look . . . I-I'm so sorry about all of this."

I tried to stand up, again, but the thorns began to dig in the same wounds it's already made. I was beginning to get weaker.

"No . . . sit down." Peter said as he helped me sit down," No matter what happens, **do not** give up your powers."

"Peter, I can't give my powers to anyone. I learned them. The only way that he can get my powers is by learning them for himself."

"I think he's coming back." Peter whispered.

He lifted up my chin and descended his lips on mine. In that one kiss, was the feeling of love, fear and loss of hope, and maybe even sympathy. I pulled away as Peter let my chin go.

"I'll come back and get you out of here, I promise." Than he put the veil over his mouth and nose.

Seifer came into the cave and handed Peter a glass of wine.

"Oh no! I'm late!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Seifer looked at him blankly.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to get back. I have a few spies around Cair Paravel. That's how I knew of the news. I have a report from them in just a few minutes! I must have more news of King Peter plan!" And so he quickly walked out of the cave.

Seifer looked at me, then at the glass of wine that Peter had given back. Seifer walked to me and gave me the glass of wine.

"Cheers . . . to a successful capture." He said with a smile.

"The only thing I hope you are successful with is falling over dead!" I screamed.

I threw the glass at his feet. The glass shattered and the wine evaporated into the air.

"You were going to poison that goblin!" I asked, in shock.

Seifer had almost succeeded in poisoning Peter.

"I would have, but he ran off to quickly . . . but don't worry . . . it wouldn't have effected. You're the New Witch, The Balancer between Good and Evil, the Royal Guardian. You are immortal . . . with your powers at least."

I said nothing. I just pulled my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I won't let him see my pain. I won't let him see my guilt, and I certainly won't let him see fear.

"Well, tomorrow is going to be fun. King Peter along with his brother and oldest sister will be visiting us. Have a good rest, for tomorrow is torture time."

"Torture time . . .w-what do you mean?" I asked as my stomach rose up into my throat.

"You see that room right across from you? That is the torture room and that is where I will be taking King Peter if you don't give up your powers."

He laid on his cloth.

"Oh wait . . . let me show you one trick that the Witch taught me."

He slowly turned into a man with White blonde hair and fierce green eyes.

"How do you like it?"

"You've got a little something . . . yeah . . . right there. Oh, never mind that's just your stupidity." I said bluntly.

"We'll see who's stupid . . . we'll see." He said angrily.

He went on to the cloth and soon went to sleep. It began to get dark. What am I going to do? I know Peter's fate now. He's going to get captured, and I have a feeling that the torture room is going to be used. I can't stop it, I don't have all my powers and energy back from the Elixir I was given two days ago. I laid my head on my arm and began to drift away.


	17. The Silence Before The Storm

"So how did it go? Susan asked.

"Fine . . ." Was all I could reply.

I bent over my sink and le the water run on my hands. I scooped up the water and splashed my face to rinse off all of the makeup.

"Why did you say "fine" like that? We all know that sort of tone . . ." Edmund said.

I grabbed a hand towel and dried my face off.

"I dunno, I just said fine." I said.

"You saw her . . . didn't you?" Meagan asked.

She stepped into my bathroom, where everyone else was. She had on a black dress and had a black ribbon in her hair. She even had makeup on, which now I can easily recognize. Ed's eyes got big.

"Wow, you look great!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks." She said as she blushed.

She looked so much older with her Narnian dress. She turned and looked at me, her blue eyes waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes . . . I saw her."

Lucy's eyes filled with tear, as mine did. I absolutely hate to cry, especially in front of my family. I'm supposed to be the strong one. I'm High King. I fought to hold the tears back. Tears began to roll down Lucy's face.

"S-She's it tied to the wall with think vines that have big thorns all over them. She's hurt pretty bad, but she's okay. She has some of her powers, but like her morphing powers, they are dormant because of an Elixir that Seifer gave her."

"That's how she was able to talk to you . . ." Susan said.

"Yes."

"Peter . . . are you alright?" Lucy asked, coming up to me and hugged me.

"I'm . . . . I'm good."

"Are you sure? You don't look it." Edmund said, smiling weakly.

"It's just the makeup that didn't wash off. I need some rest . . . alright?"

I didn't mean to sound stern, but I was getting a little annoyed with everyone hovering over me, making sure that I was alright. Of course I'm not alright, are they nuts? Rachel is in pain and here I am . . . just standing around. I watched everyone quietly walk out of my room; Lucy was the last one to walk out. She looked through the crack of the door until she shut it all the way. I brushed my teeth and went to my bed and turned out eh light with a switch of a button.

I woke up with a gasp and looked out through my window at the moon. I had only been asleep for three and a half hours. I put my hands behind my head and stared at my ceiling. I turned over when I found I was not comfortable. I tossed over again and again trying to get to sleep, but it was no use. I kicked my covers and got out of bed. Everyone should be in bed by now. I opened my door and silently walked to the next bedroom, which was Rachel's. I opened up the door and slipped in. Now since Rachel has been gone for the past three days, no one has wanted to come in here. It had been left exactly how she left it, of course, perfectly clean. I was the only one brave enough to come in here. I closed the door behind me and walked towards Rachel's bed.

"Her Majesty has not given up on you . . . so don't give up on her . . ."

Rachel's voice echoed through my head.

"I'm going to save you . . ."

"You already have."

I lay on her bed and breathed into her pillow again. Her scent was a little faded . . . but still there. I glanced at the moon and realized it was already 4:00 in the morning. I am supposed to get up at 7:00. I closed my eyes and slowly began to hear Rachel's sweet voice in my head again . . .

"I love you . . ."


	18. The Day

"Rise and shine! Today's the day! To torture and pay!" Screamed Seifer, way out of tune.

I opened my eyes. I felt as if I had been wide awake for hours, though I had just woke up. Seifer ran out of the cave, still in his human form. Reepicheep came out of his hole and put a small paw on my blood-covered hand.

"Everything is going to turn out alright, don't worry Rachel."

"How can I not worry? Peter is leading himself and everyone else I love into a trap."

"Well . . . Aslan may not be here in person to help you, but I can see him inside you. If you listen to you listen to you heart, you will know what to do when the time comes."

"Thanks, Reepicheep." I said smiling weakly.

Seifer ran inside the cave, past me. He grabbed a sword hanging on the wall by his cloth-like bed and ran back out. Reepicheep looked at me, and then as if reading my mind, he chased after Seifer to see what was going on.

"What time it? Did I sleep in?" I asked myself.

"It is about 1:00 in the afternoon." Grumbled a dwarf as he passed me and walked out of the cave.

Oh no. That's when the duel is supposed to start . . .


	19. The Duel

"Alright . . . does everyone know the plan?" I asked.

I admit it, I was scared.

"Yes . . . but the real question is, did you get a good night sleep?" Ed asked.

"Yes actually I did." I lied.

Meagan looked at me along with Ed. I took a deep breath.

"Well . . . kind of . . . "

Susan crossed her arms, imitating mother . . .

"Alright! I didn't get much, but I was worried . . . "

"No . . . you were thinking about Rachel . . ." Meagan said.

"I was . . . I admit it, alright? Can you all just please cut me some slack and think positively . . . please?" I asked.

Lucy stepped forward and hugged me, and stepped back with a smile.

"We are with you, Peter."

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm so ready." Edmund said sarcastically.

"Ed . . . please."

"Okay . . . so Lucy and I will sneak into the cave while you three have Seifer occupied . . . right?" Meagan asked.

"Yes."

"What if there is someone guarding Rachel?" Meagan asked.

"Well . . . then . . . take him out." I replied.

"Easy enough." Lucy said grinning evilly.

"Remember, you two stay here until you hear swords clashing and stuff. Then make sure the coast is clear." Edmund said.

"Okay . . . . wish me luck." I said while taking in deep breaths.

"Good luck." Lucy whispered.

"Thanks."

I walked out from behind the bushes and saw a lot of dwarves, with a man standing in front of them. There must have been about 130 of them, all with bow and arrows.

"Hello, King Peter, I am Seifer in human morph. I heard that you were on your way to get you Flower back, so I thought I would surprise you with a small army."

Edmund quickly unleashed his sword as Susan brought out her bow along with an arrow. I took Rhindon out of its sheath. I slowly walked towards Seifer as he made his way towards me. He hacked his sword down on me, but I blocked. I gave him a few rights and lefts, but he blocked as well as I did. He swung his sword at me from the left. I bent back to void it. Our swords connected and as they did, I twisted my wrist around as Oreius had taught me, to try and steal Seifer's sword, but it didn't work. He brought his sword down but I blocked with my shield, but he somehow managed to hit my wrist. I felt horrible pain, and my arm was growing weak. I was blocking right. Seifer shoved me to the ground. I landed on my knees and dropped my sword. I grabbed it and saw his sword coming down onto my head . . .


	20. The Loss and The Capture

I've made everyone come to their death. I listened to the swords clashing, worried that with each sound, it might be someone getting hurt because of me. I heard a small yelp, I think it was Peter. I felt my stomach lunge at the thought. Reepicheep came running back to me, out of breath.

"King Peter's here! Seifer hit him on his arm or something because he's not blocking correctly!"

"Oh no. He depends on that shield. It's what kept him alive from the Witch . . ." I said as Reepicheep ran out again.

I listened again and waited, there was a silence and I didn't like it. Bad images and thoughts began to run through my mind. I heard a cry that instantly brought me to tears.

"Susan!"

Reepicheep came back, again out of breath.

"The Gentle Queen is dead. She saved King Peter by shooting an arrow at Seifer's sword. Seifer was about to nail King Peter in the head, but she saved him. Unfortunately, the arrow ricocheted off of Seifer's sword and hit a dwarf . . .and for that, an arrow from one of the dark dwarves pierced through her stomach."

I didn't care who saw my tears now. I let them fall freely from my eyes. Susan, basically my sister, is dead. Suddenly I heard two familiar voices.

"Let me go!"

"Hey!"

It was Lucy and Meagan.

"I found them trying to enter that cavern. I think they were attempting to try and free our hostage." Said a voice I didn't recognize.

A sinister laugh cut through the air, a laugh I only knew too well.

"Well now that I have every King and almost all the Queens of Narnia, I think I'm ready to show you my hostage . . ."

"Reepicheep! Hurry! Hide in you hole!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry you majesty, but I'm going to stay here and defend you . . ."

"Your very brave, but I need you to hide and watch so that if anyone wants to know exactly what happens, you will be the innocent witness."

"Alright . . . I'll do it." He said as he quickly scampered into his hole.

Seifer had Peter, Ed, Lucy, and Meagan follow behind him in the same vines I was in, only it was just wrapped around their wrists. Behind them were about 130 dwarves. I didn't realize how many followers he had outside, though, I've never been outside of this cave. Tears ran down my cheeks as everyone passed by me. Seifer pushed them down and attached them to the wall. Only they vines were not loose like mine, they were so tight that just standing still, the vines cut them. Peter winced as his wrists began to bleed.

"Leave them alone! They haven't done anything!" I screamed.

Seifer just ignored me and finishes tying up Meagan. I painfully stood up and walked up to Seifer as close as I could. My arm and legs began to bleed more than they were. I winced in pain, but I was more furious then anything else.

"You let them go! You let them go this instant!" I screamed.

I never scream, and it almost scared me, listening to how loud my voice was. Dwarves had grabbed their ears, as if I had a supersonic scream.

"I'll only let them go if you surrender your powers!"

"You don't understand!" I yelled again.

I was pulling against the vines, making me bleed even more. The tips of my long, wavy blonde hair began to turn crimson from my own blood.

"This is your last warning! Surrender your powers!" He yelled.

"I can't! I can't! You don't understand I—"

"Then I guess we'll just have to do it the hard way."

He took out his sword and cut Peter's vines. He took Peter's crown and threw it to my left, just out of my reach. He grabbed Peter by his hair and forced him to my feet.

"King Peter's life is on the line. What say you?"

Tears turned into waterfalls down my face. Peter grabbed my bloody hand and then kissed me. His beautiful blue eyes captured me as they began to tear up.

"No matter what happens to me, do not give in. Do not give up. I have not given up on you, so don't give up on me . . ."

"Peter . . . I love you."

He kissed me again and then my cheek.

"Thank you for loving me."

Seifer grabbed Peter and dragged him towards the torture room. I cried harder then before, if that was even possible. Seifer literally threw Peter to the floor. He turned around and closed the wooden door with a menacing smile. I looked at Ed, who quickly looked at Meagan. Meagan looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Lucy . . . oh sweet Lucy, was not afraid to look me straight in the eyes.

"What are you still doing here! Go save Peter!" She screamed at me.

"I still don't have my powers back! T-There's nothing I can do."


	21. The Real Duel

Peter's bloody murder screams came from the room.

"RACHEL!" Was all he screamed.

Every time I heard him scream I winced. What do I do? I wasn't afraid anymore . . . I was terrified. How can I save him? There has to be a way.

"Aslan . . . show me the answer. Help me find it." I whispered as I wept.

Suddenly the sound of a whip cracking and Peter's heart-breaking cries. I felt a hot liquid feeling spread across my eyes as they turned black. I glanced at Lucy who looked a little scared. I felt an itchy feeling all over my scalp and realized that all of my hair turned black as well, except for my blood stained tips. Anger built deep with in me, a feeling that I haven't felt since The White Witch hurt Peter two years ago. But the anger back then was nothing compared to what I have built up inside of me now. I began to pull against the vines. I winced in pain, but I tried to ignore it. I glanced at Edmund, who was wincing for me. I pulled harder and harder, and the pain grew worst and worst as the thorns dug deeper into my flesh. Blood began pouring like rain. I heard another whip crack and Peter's sharp cry. I glanced at the dwarves, but that just sat and watched me. I pulled even harder against the vines. I clenched my hands into a tight fist, and then screamed so loud that everyone grabbed their ears. I had screamed louder than a banshee. As I screamed, I broke my left arm free. Dwarves came running at me with their small daggers. With my new and improved telepathic powers, I swung my free arm in their direction. The dwarves flew across the room. I broke my other arm free. They were being drained of blood. More dwarves came at me and I heard another whip crack and another scream. I glanced menacingly at the dwarves. They all stopped dead in their track, dropped their daggers, and then took off running. I sat on the ground and broke the vines free off of my legs. I quickly walked over to Ed and grabbed his vines. I broke the vines and threw the vines across the room. It felt as is you gripped hard on a barbed wire fence and ran your hand across it, only the pain was worst. I freed Meagan and then Lucy. I heard another cry from the torture room. I looked at my hands and saw the meat and blood hanging from my hands from breaking the vines. I just shook my hands, accidentally slinging blood on the walls. It didn't really help my bleeding, or the pain, but right now I was so furious that I couldn't feel pain. I looked at Ed with my black eyes.

"Get them out of here!" I screamed.

Ed quickly obeyed and grabbed Meagan and Lucy's hand. He dragged them out of the cave. I made a fireball in my hands and threw it at the door. The door exploded and smoke filled the torture room.

"What th-!" I heard Seifer say.

As the smoke and dust cleared I saw Peter on the ground, slowly trying to crawl. His face was bruised and his back was bleeding badly. He had deep cuts and large scrapes all over his arms and face and his Narnian chain mail was stripped from his body. He only had his thin Kingly uniform on that was completely torn up. He was bleeding badly. My eyes turned normal as I helped Peter out of the room. He was so weak that I had to basically drag him out. I gently laid him on the ground, out of the way. I heard a noise behind me and so I turned around. My eyes turned black as soon as I realized it was Seifer.

"You tried to take everything from me." I said in a low, sinister voice.

I ran up to him as quick as lightening and I dropkicked him. He flew across the cave. My eyes burned with anger. I looked into Seifer's eyes and I saw fear. He stood up and wiped the blood from his lips.

"Not bad." He said smiling.

He ran at me, but I just spun around so he just missed me. I smiled evilly at him. He ran straight at me. Just he got about four feet away, I pushed my hands outward and with my telepathy, he slammed into the wall behind him. I help him against the wall and walked up to him. I strayed towards him and looked deep with in his eyes. My hair and my eyes were darker that darkness itself.

"I made a promise to you. Remember? I said, if you hurt any . . . **any** of my family, you would regret it . . ."

Seifer's eyes grew wide with fear.

"When I make a promise . . . I keep it . . ." I hissed.

I backed away and let my telepathy drop him. He pulled out his sword as I conjured mine. He ran at me as I ran towards him. Our swords clashed. I spun around and sliced him across the stomach. He began to come at me again. I ran and slid underneath him, blocking at the same time. I quickly got back up and sliced his shoulders. His shirt began to stain with blood. He tried to gut out my stomach but I dodged to the side and then twisted my wrist and spun his sword loose. His sword flew through the air. I quickly caught it. Seifer began to run towards me. I swung back both swords behind me, and I heard and felt flesh being sliced. I turned around and saw Seifer's eyes grow big in pain. His shoulders and head fell off first, his torso, and then his legs collapsed. His body was now in pieces. I turned around walked over to where I had been tied up and quietly picked Peter's crown from the ground.

I heard a weak cough. I turned around and looked at Peter. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood. My eyes and hair turned their natural color, except my blood-stained tips. I quickly ran over to him, and carefully picked him up. I dragged him out of the castle, little Reepicheep was following close behind. I saw Ed, Lucy, and Meagan all standing over Susan's body. She had not one, but many arrows in her stomach.

"Lucy! Help! Quick!" I screamed, scaring myself again with my loud voice.

I weakly fell on the ground with Peter in my arms.


	22. The Worst of Losses

Lucy turned around and saw Peter. She quickly took out her bottle but noticed it was empty.

"I-I've used it so much these past years . . ."

"No . . . " I whispered.

Peter groaned and then took a deep breath. His eyes weakly opened.

"Rachel . . . I love you . . . I always . . . will." He said weakly.

He smiled a bit and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it hard because of the pain.

"What . . . I did . . . was for you . . . to live . . ."

He slowly closed his eyes.

"Peter . . . no, no. . . Peter stay with me . . . oh no, no, no. Peter please!"

His grip on my hand loosened. He took a deep sigh, but didn't exhale.

"Peter . . . Peter?"

I lifted him up and got out from underneath him. Edmund and Meagan were just sadly watching me. I listened to his chest, waiting to hear a heartbeat . . . . . . . nothing.

"Peter!" I screamed.

I clenched my fists together in anger, forgetting that I had Peter's crown in my hand. I quickly stood up and began to walk away. I made an 'Ahh' sound in anger and walked back to his body. I kneeled beside him. I looked up at Edmund. His eyes filled up with tears. Lucy was already crying into Meagan's shoulders.

"Ed . . he's not—"

"Rachel . . . I-I think he is . . ." He said as tears came down his face.

I felt my eyes burn. I let a out a wail and began crying. All day I've been crying all day but I was crying harder than I ever cried before, if that's even possible.

"I came back for you! Why won't you come back for me!" I screamed.


	23. The Miracle

Meagan put her hand on Ed's shoulder. I grabbed my hair in frustration and anger. I stood up and tried to walk away again. Thunderstorms rolled over head, responding to my mood, my tears and my prayers. Lightening struck in the distance and a loud rumble of thunder echoed through Narnia. It began pouring rain, mine and Peter's favorite weather. My entire body was now soaked with rain and blood. I cried and collapsed on my knees into the grass and in the rain. Rain poured down my face. My crying became louder. I looked up at the clouds and let the rain pour on my face.

"Aslan . . . help me please. What can I do to bring Peter and Susan back? I know I never ask for help. I always try to work things myself, without any assistance. I'm sorry. I will do anything to get Peter back and Susan as well. Please . . . tell me. What do you want me to do? If I've done anything wrong . . . then please, please forgive me. I didn't mean to kill Seifer . . . alright I did mean to. Please forgive me Aslan. Please bring them back . . ."

I cry continuously. I looked at Peter's crown, which I still had in my hand. I love Peter . . . I've said that to Peter, but without actually realizing what it meant. _Love_ . . . what is _love_? Love is what Aslan showed for sacrificing himself for Edmund, just as I did for Peter and Edmund. Peter sacrificed himself for me . . . so he showed love towards me.

"I guess I really never realized how much I was in love with Peter until now, when I realize that I can't live with him . . . or without him." I cried even more at this thought, "I'm never going to hear his cheerful voice. I'm never going to see he's sweet smile. I'm never again going to get lost in his bright blue eyes. I'll never feel his passionate kiss . . . I'll never feel his gentle touch from his soft hands . . . never again."

I buried my face in my hands. The blood was washed off, but they still looked unpleasant. I continued to cry, when I heard footsteps behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ed . . . please, just leave me be."

I closed my eyes as Edmund knelt beside me. I felt him cross in front of me. I opened my eyes, but kept them fixed in my lap. I felt Ed lift my chin up. His hands were soft and his touch was gentle. It reminded me of Peter. I lifted my eyes and saw bright blue eyes. I was looking at Peter.

"P-Peter?" I choked out.

He smiled sweetly and caressed my face. He pulled me towards him and he kissed me. I pulled away and looked within his eyes, and then I gave him back his crown. He took it proudly and put it back on his head, and then he smiled at me

"How . . . when?"

"Aslan heard you . . . and he forgives you." Peter said smiling.

He looked better now then he did when I first met him on the train.

"And . . . w-what about Susan?" I asked, sadly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Peter said smiling.

I stared at him blankly and then turned around and saw Susan smiling at me. I laughed in amazement. She looked better not then back then too. Susan came forward and kneeled beside me, along with Lucy, Ed, and Meagan.

"Rachel . . . if it weren't for you . . . we wouldn't be alive. Aslan worked through you and he still is. You made this Miracle happen. You brought us back to life." Susan said.

"Thank you." Peter said sweetly.

"Wow I'm surprise I haven't passed out yet . . . most of the time if I do something powerful . . . I pass out . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Edmund said laughing," You know what?"

"What?" Megan asked.

"I'm hungry . . . I want some pickles and ranch dip."

"Eww . . ." Lucy said.

"Sounds good to me." Megan said.

"So . . . let's go home." Peter said.

Everyone stood up, I stood up quickly and I guess I stood up too quickly. I felt a little light headed. I fell back out the ground . . .


	24. The Question

I woke up and looked around. I quickly glanced at my hands and saw they were perfectly healed. I looked at my arms and wrists. They didn't even have scratches. Then I noticed I was in a bed fit for a King. I saw a sword and a shield hanging upon the wall, two things I knew only too well. I was in Peter's room. As soon as I thought it, Peter entered the room with breakfast on a tray.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is 8:27 at night. I just felt that you would like breakfast for supper." He said smiling.

"Mmmmm . . . breakfast in bed, huh?"

"I thought you might like that." He said, smiling sweetly.

He leaned over and put the tray at the foot of my bed. I grabbed him by the collar of his Royal clothes and his cloak. I pulled him towards me.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, smiling.

"That is a question . . . isn't it?"

He descended his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had tears of happiness running down my cheeks. He looked at me and smiled. He wiped my tears away.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked, whilst I was stretching.

"A few days . . . but I've been watching over you."

He sat by me on his bed, as I sat up. He just sat there and watched me. I felt my face get warm.

"What?" I said giggling.

"Come here . . . I want to show you something." He said smiling.

He grabbed my hand and helped me out of bed. He led me down the hall, down the stairs, through the Great Hall. I looked at Oreius as we passed him. He smiled and nodded, as if he was very pleased about something. Peter led my down the stairs from the Great Hall's balcony and then onto the beach. The sun was just begging to set. Peter and I just walked along the beach with the water lapping at our bare feet. We didn't say anything we just smiled at each other, and enjoyed each other's presence. Suddenly Peter crossed in front of me and turned around. He grabbed my hand and kneeled right before me, in the rising tide. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a silk Red box and opened it. Inside there was a ring. It had a ruby and a diamond together in the shape of a heart. The half of the heart that had diamond was surrounded by rubies; the side with the ruby was surrounded by Diamonds. It was absolutely beautiful. The band was white gold.

"Rachelle Angel Lewis . . . will you marry me?"

Tears of more happiness ran down my face. But what impressed me the most is how he remembered my real name.

"Yes." I said smiling.

Peter put the engagement ring on my finger. I noticed on the band of the ring it had an engraving that said 'love you forever'. Peter stood up and looked into my eyes. I smiled at him as I got lost in his blue eyes. He pulled me into him and kissed me. The sun was almost down. I pulled away and blushed.

"You're cute when you blush."

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. Peter tried to grab me to kiss me again, but I playfully dodged.

"Hey!"

Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, but I pulled against him. I slipped on the sand and accidentally pulled Peter down with me. Peter fell on top of me. Peter still had one of my wrists. He smiled and kissed me. He let go of my wrists as I kissed back. A huge wave came up and washed over both of us. I wiped my face off as Peter coughed.

"Do you think Aslan was trying to tell us something?" Peter asked, laughing.

Peter helped me up and then he turned and looked at the sunset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that . . . If I wanted anything else better in my life, I wouldn't need it . . ."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because . . ." He said turning to look back at me, as the rest of the sun went down, "I have you."

I just looked deep into his eyes, which now were even more beautiful, as they glistened in the moonlight.

"You are all I ever wanted."

His soft hands cupped my face as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, as one of his hands moved to my hip and the other to the back of my neck.

About an hour later we made it up to my room. Peter opened the door and I stepped in. Peter closed the door behind him. Suddenly the lights flashed on and there was aloud yell 'Surprise!' Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Meagan were coming towards us and congratulating us.

"Happy getting engaged! _Finally!_" Edmund yelled.

Everyone laughed, apparently everyone knew about it because not only were they standing out on my balcony, but because Peter told them to make the party. I showed off my ring. The girls oohed and ahhed.

"I really hope you like it, Rachel. I made it myself." Peter said.

I looked at the ring and realized I was speechless. Ed asked Peter how he made it. After a few hours of talking and eating, the party was over. Everyone went to their chamber and went to bed, except Peter. I was exhausted. I sat on my fluffy carpet in front of my fire place. Peter came and sat behind me. Soon I was lying in his lap as he stroked my hair. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, just as he did two years ago. I sat lay there and just watched my rind glisten in the light of the fire. My Mum would be so proud of me . . .

"Peter, do you think we will ever return home?"

"What do you mean? This is our home . . ."

"No . . . I mean back to England."

"Perhaps some day. You know . . . my Mum and Dad would have loved you."

"Really? You think?"

"Oh yeah . . . especially my Dad."

"My Mum would've adopted you as her son-in-law the moment she saw you . . ."

"Why?"

"Because . . . you would remind her of Dad."

Peter was silently playing with my hair, running his soft fingers through it. I turned and looked at Peter, as he looked down at me. We both smiled. He grabbed my left hand and held it in his. Compared to my hands, his were huge. I smiled as his kissed my forehead again. I stared into the fire and felt my eyelids get heavy. I got out of Peter's lap and grabbed my huge white silk body pillow. I laid my head on it. I was expecting Peter to leave and go to his room, but instead he wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed both of my hands. He lay down on the pillow behind me. I was laying on my side, facing the fire. I could hear him breathing deep now. He must be asleep. I listened to him breathing and closed my eyes.

This adventure has come and gone. In the land of Narnia you'll find tragedy, hatred, fear, anger, happiness, prosperity, hope, and faith. Narnia has all of those things, but Narnia is mostly ruled by love. For instance, Ed finally got the guts to ask Meg out. He actually asked if she would go riding with him, but they ended up kissing instead. Meg had told me. Reepicheep is now living within Cair Paravel with us as I had promised and even Dove flies by to visit us. This was this adventure; the next was is unwritten and unforeseen . . . yet anyway. We'll just have to keep our eyes open and keep our faith and love close at hand.

The characters Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were created by C.S. Lewis


End file.
